User talk:BadHoplite
Greetings Greetings BadHoplite, Glad to have you aboard! We hope you take a look around and check out the various articles here on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, be sure to send me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']. Be sure to sign your name below the comment, by clicking on the ~ key four times..like this: ~~~~, that way it'll leave your name, so I know who sent me the message. Happy editing and enjoy your time here! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 18:53, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Artwork Greetings once again, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 18:54, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Artwork Astral Serpents Talk Adept BadHoplite, Please be aware that you DO NOT need to create a separate article entitled 'Astral Serpents Talk', as each article on the wiki has their own individual Talk Page built into it. I'm sure many folks are unaware of this. I will endeavor to correct this oversight. If you want folks to to talk about or leave suggestions on your Chapter, I would highly suggest going to your User page. Then click on the Blog tab. Here, you can then create your own Blog Post about any topic you so desire (within reason, obviously, like no real-world topics, porn, furries, ect. is allowed). That way, you can create an open dialogue that other folks will see, when they check recent activities, that are located on the bottom right of the Main Page, or in the Wiki Activity link. Hope this clears things up... Cheers! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 23:49, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Disclaimer Reminder & Categories Hey there! This is Content Moderator Ordinators/phrosz/Legatus Decimus Aurelian. Please don't forget to include the following copyright disclaimer for every image you upload: https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/File:Keepers_armorial.png Also, please tag pictures with appropriate tags. For isntance, a picture of a unit should read: (Faction), Images, (Username) Armourials/faction symbols should read: (Faction), Images, (Username), Symbols Ships should be tagged with: (Faction), Images, (Username), Vessels. If you have any questions about what tags to use for what images, please feel free to contact me on the Discord or Talk Page. Thanks! Phrosz, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Content Moderator (talk) 18:23, July 27, 2018 (UTC) First Warning: Reminder for Disclaimer & Categories Hey, this is Content Moderator Aurelian/Ordinators/Phrosz here. Just needed to remind you to include the standard copyright disclaimer on all images uploaded to the wiki, especially if they're derivative of 40k works. The copyright disclaimer can be found here . Please don't forget to tag images with appropriate tags at the bottom of the page as well (e.g. "Images, (Faction Name), (Uploader Name)", etc. If you are unsure of which tags to use, please ask a staff member. Thanks! I'm glad to see you working on your articles! Phrosz, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Content Moderator (talk) 00:22, November 25, 2018 (UTC)